Concentrated cleaning compositions stored in water-dissolvable plastic pouches are in general known. In use the pouches are placed in a container of water where the pouch dissolves allowing the concentrated cleaning composition to become diluted in the water. Upon dilution the composition can be used to clean a hard surface by application with a cloth, sponge, mop, or the like.
Due to the concentration of components in the composition, stability of the composition over extended storage times and rapid dissolution of the pouch and composition can be a problem. For example, high amounts of surfactants and solvents can require the use of a thicker or stronger plastic in formation of the pouch which in turn can reduce the dissolution rate of the pouch. Further, such concentrated amounts can affect the stability of the fragrance and colorant used in the composition. This can either limit the colorants and fragrances available for use in the concentrated composition or require a change in composition formulation upon a change in colorant or fragrance. This increases production costs.
Concentrated cleaners have also been of concern on basis of safety, namely in the concentrated components having toxicity or irritancy with respect to a user. Decreasing concentration of surfactants and solvents, however, conventionally results in a decrease in cleaning efficiency.
Accordingly, concentrated cleaners have numerous properties which are interdependent as to effect based on a change in amount, chemical nature, and the like. The concentrated cleaning compositions of the invention have overcome these problems.